Mental Institution for the Decimo-infected Insane
by Pineapple Fairy Queen
Summary: When one of Verde's experiments on Tsuna goes wrong, everyone he talks to goes completely batshit insane, so they all get shoved into a mental institution together. Now what do you get when you do 'Batshit Insane x A LOT? Yep, you get a bunch of complete crack. That's exactly what this is. Warning: Insanity, very OOC characters because of said insanity and a lot of crack
1. And it begins

**THIS SHIT IS SO FUCKING AMAZING! I keep laughing when re-reading this.. And this is only the beginning too!**

* * *

"A-are you sure this is safe, Verde?" A certain young future Mafia boss asked the Arcobaleno in question. He wasn't quite sure about doing this, but Verde insisted, so he eventually gave in.

He was known for not being able to say no, after all.

"Of course it's safe, Decimo. Do you doubt my skill?" The scientist looks at Tsuna expectantly.

"N-no, of course not!" Tsuna started, before muttering "But I do doubt your sanity.." Verde, not having heard this last part, smiles like only a mad scientist could smile, nods and continues by pulling Tsuna out of his house and toward his lab.

"Now, all you have to do is sit still, okay? It'll be over in..." Verde stabbed a needle in a very surprised Tsuna's arm, who let out a slight yelp of surprise. "Now."

"Thanks for the warning," Tsuna muttered softly to himself. "So, what's supposed to happen now? … Verde?" Tsuna looked around confused, as Verde had just disappeared. Tsuna sighed, got up and started going home.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna heard his mother call out from the kitchen. "Did you have fun with Reborn's friend?"

"Yeah, sure mom! I'll be in my room!" Tsuna called back to his mother, before going up the stairs to his room.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're late. I told you to wait here for me." A certain not-really-baby-hitman-anymore sat on his bed, looking at Tsuna slightly irritated as the chameleon on his fedora helped by staring him down.

"R-Reborn! Sorry, Verde kind of dragged me away and I had no idea where I was, do I had to find my way back home again.." Tsuna looked kind of nervous at the look his tutor was giving him. It basically said 'you-are-a-goddamn-moron-for-going-with-that-insan e-idiot'.

"Dame-Tsuna.." Reborn started, "you are an idiot. I expect to be told the whole story tomorrow, now get your ass into bed."

"R-right.." Tsuna murmured and lied down in bed, wondering what Verde's 'experiment' could have done to him. He was just happy he had vacation so the people at school wouldn't see him if he grew a pair of cat ears or something like that.

**-about a week later-**

He hadn't grown cat ears. Nothing had happened at all, actually. Life just went on as it usually did.

That is, until now.

"G-get it away from me! Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana, burst in through his door, effectively waking him up from his sleep.

"M-mom, are you okay? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked sleepily, though worry for his mother was clear.

"I-i-it was.. It was a f-fo-fork.." Nana murmured, obviously scared, letting herself slide down to the floor against Tsuna's wall.

"... A fork?" To say Tsuna was confused was an understatement. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong and was left utterly confused staring at said person. She just looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" Nana asked, looking at her son confusedly.

"You ran away screaming... Because of a fork?" Tsuna asked his mother, getting more confused by the second.

And then a bullet flew past his face.

"R-Reborn! Watch where you're shooting that!" Tsuna shouted loudly, probably waking up the rest of the people in his house.

"Yer a future Mafia boss, ya should at least be able t' dodge a bullet." Reborn answered in a very obvious and horrible accent.

"Reborn, are you okay?" Tsuna asked his baby tutor. Confusion just wouldn't go away with all this insanity.

"What're ya talkin' about, 'fcourse 'm okay!" the tutor replied, accent not changing at all.

"Juudaime! Are you up? Juuuuudaaaaiiiimeeee!" A loud yell came from just below his window, and it was quite easy to guess who it was from. He was glad to hear at least someone was still normal.

"I love you, Juudaime!" Scratch that, that was not normal.

And this time a bullet shot through the window.

"Ya should know 't's not allowed t' love yer boss, idiot!" Reborn yelled at the, apparently in love, right hand man outside.

"Reborn! I love you too!" And another bullet went outside.

"Gyahahahaha!" The door burst open. "I shall kill all your candy, where is it!? I'll kill it all!" It was a small, very out of character cow child.

"I love you too, Lambo!" And another bullet went flying outside.

"Shut the hell up, Gokudera! Nobody loves ya!"

"Aaaaah! H-he has a butter knife! G-get it away from m-me!"

"Everybody shut the hell up!" Tsuna snapped, holding his head to try and keep out the worse than normal craziness.

…

It was quiet...

"Don't love them Hayato, they don't deserve your love!" And everyone in the room except for Nana was lying on the floor, poison cooking shoved in their faces.

"Aaaaah! I-it's plates! G-get them away from me!" Nana ran out of the house screaming.

**-some more time later-**

"We're done, Nono." A bunch of men in suits told Timoteo, who had heard of what happened and decided to make a mental institution for the 'Decimo-infected Insane'.

"So, the Mental Institution is done?" The men nodded.

"It is located about a 10 minutes walk outside of Namimori, we've made sure they cannot escape, there is enough space for everyone and we made sure everyone would be happy there." The men told the ninth.

"Good."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, good luck surviving the crack that will be coming, and one person will think he's a happy-go-lucky vampire, any guesses on who? ;P **

**Anyway, please review, they make me write faster!**

**K-byyee~**


	2. Day one -I-

**Well, here you have the next chapter!**

**Now, to reply to the guest reviews..**

**_saruko:_**_ Well, you were right the second time! :D Here's your next chapter, lovely~_

**_Guest:_**_ Of course you do, EVERYONE should love GokuTsuna! ... Well, take some GokuEveryone? :D_

* * *

"Hey, hello, how are you? I'm good! It's fun in here, isn't it? Hey, can I bite you?" The happy chattering of none other than Hibari Kyoya sounded through the room. Yes, you heard that right, Hibari Kyoya.

"Bite me as much as you want, Kyoya! I love you!" And this was the umphteenth confession by Gokudera in these past few days. You'd think he would be screaming about Hibari being an UMA, but nothing was really as it's supposed to be.

And then Hibari bit Gokudera.

Hard.

"Fucking hell that hurts!" Thank you for this inbring captain obvious. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be the storyteller, I don't get a personality.

Either way, Gokudera was in pain. A lot of pain. Basically, his shoulder was bleeding quite a bit. Pun not intended. Or maybe it is, not like it matters to you.

Hibari was soon after knocked out by the workers and detained, and Gokudera was brought to the infirmary, so let's go see what some other people are doing.

"Wall, I love you, don't ever leave me, please!" Yamamoto yelled, while hugging the wall he was talking to. Yes, you heard that right, Yamamoto was in love with a wall. You could have seen that coming. Soon, a dark aura washed over Yamamoto and his wall lover.

"Pineapples are way better than walls. Bow before the pineapple queen!" The source of the aura, Chrome, told Yamamoto as she saw him hugging the wall. Yamamoto didn't let go.

Now, the following things happened within a time period of less than a minute.

First, Chrome put an illusion on the wall that turned it into a pineapple.

Next, Mukuro ran in and hugged said pineapple wall.

After this, Mukuro let out a very girly yelp and ran away from the pineapple wall.

Yamamoto then continued to run after him for 'touching Wall-dear and trying to steal her away'.

Chrome let out a maniacal laugh and was soon knocked out and detained together with Hibari, so let's go see what happens there.

"Hey, hello, Chrome right? How're you doing? Having fun here? I sure am! Hey, you know how vampires bite humans and stuff? Well, I was wondering-" Hibari started rambling, but was cut off by waves of evil aura rolling off Chrome.

"Nobody. Shall bite. The pineapple queen." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper, but loud enough to hear. Hibari crawled back slightly, but let out a carefree laugh. Fangirls, you can now die happy. Have fun in hell.

Anyway, Chrome, not feeling like hearing any more of Hibari's laughing and/or rambling, knocked him out again.

Now let's see what was up with Mukuro and Yamamoto.

"Help, Pineapple! Save me from its evil! Save me!" Mukuro screamed out in a very high pitched, girly voice, running away more from the pineapple wall than from Yamamoto.

"I'll get you for touching my Wall-dear, you love-stealer! I'll hunt you down!" Yamamoto yelled after Mukuro, planning his demise during the chase.

Suddenly, Mukuro turned around and started running back in the direction of the wall.

"My beautiful, sweet pineapple! I'll come back for you darling! I'm so sorry for ever leaving you!" Mukuro ran straight at Yamamoto, not caring in the slightest he might die. Yamamoto sidestepped, not wanting to be ran over, and Mukuro came back to the wall.

It wasn't a pineapple anymore.

"Nooooo! My sweet little pineapple, where did you go!? Come back, please!" Mukuro yelled at the wall.

Yamamoto knocked Mukuro out for touching his wall, and was planning to kill him, but he was detained with Hibari before he could.

Where Chrome went?

Well, that's quite the funny story.

After she'd knocked out Hibari, she'd buried him under illusionary pineapples, and he'd almost suffocated, so she was moved to a different room.

Hibari was now gnawing on his finger and in need of someone to bite, when Yamamoto was thrown in.

"Ah! Hello there! Say, I was wondering, can I-" Hibari stated rambling again, but he was cut off by Yamamoto.

"Wall! Oh I'm so glad you're doing okay! I missed you! Did anyone hurt you?" Yamamoto started talking to the wall he was hugging. Hibari saw a chance and sneaked up to Yamamoto, and he was just about to bite him...

And he was punched square in the face.

"You were trying to hurt Wall, weren't you?" Yamamoto growled at Hibari, who frantically shook his head. Hibari was going to die in that mental institution if he wasn't more careful.

Now, let's see what Ryohei was doing right about now.

"No! Save us all to the extreme! It's going to kill us! I extremely tell you all! Run, ruuuunnnn!"

…

Well then, I think we should re-visit Gokudera.

"Mukuro! I love you! Marry m-" Gokudera was just about to ask Mukuro to marry him, when he was cut off by a pineapple being thrown at his head.

"Save me from that evil! Take it away! Kill it!" Mukuro yelled out in fear, in a way too high-pitched tone.

"Pineapple, I lov-" Gokudera, you're never gonna find love, give up.

"No! She's mine!" Mukuro growls, stealing his pineapple back before Gokudera could finish his confession and kissing it.

"Mukuro! I thought we had something special!" Tears started forming in Gokudera's eyes, threatening to spill.

"Aaaaah! Save me from the evil!" Mukuro screamed out again, before jumping in Gokudera's arms. Gokudera happily took Mukuro and ran to a room.

Uh, I don't think you want to know, so let's go back to Ryohei for now.

"The sun will kill us all to the extreme! Run for your lives!" Ryohei was soon detained in a cell with no windows to calm down.

…

Well, this day was fun.

See you next time lovelies!

…

Wait, I'm still only the narrator, no personality. Damn.

Ignore those last few sentences. Goodbye.

* * *

**Hope you lovelies enjoyed!**

**Reviews make me work harder~! *Loves reviews, and reviewers, and the silent readers too! But reviews most, because they make the story seem good.***

**Love y'all!**

**K-byyee~**


End file.
